Growing Up Ancient
by Furlings are Cats
Summary: The members of the Atlantis expidition are beginning to pair off and make a home for themselves in their new world. But can they survive long enough to meet the future generation? Sheyla, McWeir, FordOC, BeckettOC
1. Boinking

A/N And now, the much awaited sequel, well not much, seeing as I didn't give ya'll the chance to await it. Hehehe. Did that even make sense? Oh well. All I know is that its 4 am, and I'm so wired on Chinese food and soda its sick. So maybe something odd will happen. Maybe not. I can never tell when I'm channeling myself.

Disclaimer. I don't own it, and MGM stopped returning my phone calls. Apparently I don't have enough dinero for the thing. And $1.27 can buy so much at a 7-11. Heh.

? Space?

"_Well, congratulations Teyla. You're pregnant."_

Teyla looked at the good doctor. "I do not understand."

'Figures I tell her the biggest news of her life and there's a bloody culture barrier.' He decided to try a different approach. "You're with child, lass." Yup, one culture barrier shot down. And apparently one Athosian leader. Teyla's eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped in her seat.

'Now where did I put those smelling salts?' Carson looked trough his cabinets. 'Here they are.' He held the item below her nose. "Come on now. This isn't good for either of you."

Teyla swatted at Carson's hand, trying to get the foul smell away from her. "What is that?"

"Smelling salts. They wake you up when you pass out."

"Why did I? Oh." She relaxed back into her seat as the realization hit her. "How long?"

"Well, I don't know. How long are your people usually 'with child'?" He had to bite back the word pregnant. It seemed some things just never change, however, no matter how alien you are.

"Approximately 8 cycles of the moon." Carson did the math in his head. Yes, that was right about 9 months.

"Well, now all you have to do is tell Major Sheppard."

? Space – Two Weeks Later?

"So, sir, are you and Teyla considering kids?" Adien was too curious for his own good, or at least that's what his mamma always told him.

"Well, we aren't trying, if that's – wait. Why in the world am I explaining my love life to you?" John shook his head. These past few months had made him soft, although it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"But what if it just happened, sir? What would you do then?"

"What do you think I would do, Ford? Ship him off to the local orphanage?" Yea, right. He loved kids. "Is there a reason to all of this questioning? Something I should know, maybe?"

"No, nothing like that. I was just curious, actually."

"Hey Adien, what's with the 20 questions? Let the poor guy go to his room, will ya? He has a wife waiting." Amanda walked up behind Ford, wrapping his arms around him in the process. She had been called away for a meeting with the infirmary staff.

"Yea, you heard her. Let me go." John smiled and kissed Amanda on the cheek, whispering, 'thank you'. "Well, you know where to find me, but try not to, huh?" He left the room amid the snorts of the couple with whom he had been sharing a table.

"What was all the talk about the kids?"

"You heard that?"

"Yea, was I not supposed to?" Amanda sat in the chair next to Ford, nestling her head into his shoulder.

"No, I was just surprised, that's all."

"Ok." He leaned over and kissed her softly. Life was good.

? Space?

John entered his room amid the sounds of someone losing their lunch in the bathroom. He hurried in there, praying it wasn't serious. "Teyla? What's wrong?" He knelt beside her, pulling her hair out of the way. When she had finished, he pulled her into his lap. "Are you ok?"

"No." Well, that wasn't the response he was expecting.

"Lets go see Carson." He began to pull her off the floor but she resisted.

"I already went. He told me what was happening."

"Well, what's going on? You're going to be ok, right? Please tell me you're going to be ok." He was convinced she had some incurable illness.

"I was going to wait for a proper time to tell you this, but I believe now works." She took a deep breath before beginning. "John, I am with child."

It took a few moments for this information to sink in, but once it did, he exploded. "Really? Oh my god, Teyla, why didn't you tell me? This is great!" He stood up and began pacing the room. "This is wonderful!" John reached down and pulled her up off the floor, holding her close. "I am so happy right now," he whispered into her ear.

Teyla pulled back, and was surprised to find tears running down his face. "Well, if you can cry, then I may as well." He laughed at her little joke, pulling her close again.

"I'm going to have a baby! Me, a dad!" He began to dance around the room, then stopped. "How long have you known?"

"Two weeks."

"I am so going to kill Carson! This is great!" Teyla realized he really wasn't making much sense, and proceeded to pull him down on the bed.

"Sit." He did as told, still bouncing one foot on the ground.

"I gotta tell someone!" John leapt off the bed, pulling Teyla with him. "Lets go tell Ford." He began to run down the hall, but came to an abrupt halt when he realized Teyla was walking very sedately behind him. "Good idea." He doubled back and kept pace with her, his hand reaching over to entwine with hers.

'At least he has calmed some,' she thought. Just then they reached the commisary. "Amanda, Lt. Ford, would you please come here?" Adien did as he was told, grabbing Amanda on his way up.

Ford pointed to the still bouncing John. "What the hell's gotten into him?"

"I just told him some good news."

"She's pregnant!" John reached over and pulled Teyla under his chin, still bouncing slightly.

"That's great!" Both Adien and Amanda were overjoyed at the news. "I guess that explains the nervous twitch."

"It will pass, in time. I myself was much the same way once I got over the initial shock." And it was true. Already John was beginning to slow, his energy burnt out by his crazed activity.

"That's good. I'd hate to have him on a mission like that." Adien motioned over to Rodney, who was towing along Liz. 'Must be time to eat'.

Before Ford could say anything, John spoke. "She's pregnant." He pointed to Teyla, who was still under his chin.

"That's great Major." Elisabeth nudged Rodney in the side. He had disappeared into his own little world.

"Cool." His remark seemed distant, and Liz hit him harder. "What?" She pointed to John and Teyla. "That's great!" His brain finally went over the conversation that had happened, and had formulated an appropriate response.

Teyla felt John's chin dip slightly, and knew that he had exhausted himself with all of his twitching. "I think I will take this child back to bed now." Everyone chuckled when no complaint was registered from the sleepy major.

Teyla turned and began to walk away, but was stopped by John's arms. "Not with out me," he mumbled. They began to walk back to their quarters, his chin never leaving the top of her head.

Upon arriving, John immediately flopped onto the bed. He was asleep within minutes, the events of the day catching up with him. Teyla laughed quietly to herself. Now she would have to children to look after. She slowly changed into her nightclothes, then made her way into the bed.

"I'll protect you, don't worry." Teyla couldn't tell if he was half asleep, or awake enough to know what he was doing. He rolled onto his side behind her, placing one hand over her stomach. "You're safe." She slipped into a deep sleep, knowing no harm could come to her here.

? Space?

"Are you ok, Rodney? You've been a little out of it all day." Liz slipped into the bed beside him. He was already on his side, facing her.

"Yea, I guess I'm just tired. Nothing a good night's sleep won't cure." He pulled Liz close so that their noses touched.

"It's not because you're tired, Rodney. I know how you are when you need sleep. This was different." He rolled onto his back and faced the ceiling, choosing to face it rather than the woman next to him. Realization dawned on her features as she watched his eyes.

"You're jealous." He snapped his head towards her. Had he been that obvious?

"Am not." 'Way to go McKay. Deny everything.'

"Yes you are. I know that look. But why?"

"Kids don't care." Liz was confused. What in the world was that supposed to mean?

"Ok, you're going to have to explain that one."

"Kids don't care who you are. They don't judge you based on looks, or personality. They're just happy you are there." Was it possible that he still felt this insecure around her?

"Neither do I."

"I know that. I had actually hoped that one day there would be a little Rodney junior following me around. Maybe he wouldn't reject me."

"What do you mean?" Liz sat up and placed herself in his line of vision. She was getting this story out of him, one way or another.

"My parents were always fighting. I don't think my dad really cared." He rolled so he was facing away. "I don't want to do that to any son of mine." So it wasn't jealousy, but fear.

"You will only become your dad if you don't try to change. Just by saying this, you're changing things. You would make a fine parent." He rolled over and faced her.

"You really think so?"

"Of course." She pulled him close, keeping the fears at bay. "Besides, I think you will be getting some kid practice with the new little Sheppard."

Rodney grimaced. Leave it to John to try and find a way to stick him with diaper duty.

? Space?

A/N Well this chapter was fun. Or maybe it was the caffeine. Could have been the flying monkey outside my window, too. Why knows. I hope I stuck to the characters well, but I wanted to make Rodney a little more human. I hope he didn't come across as a wimp, but he needed his ego trimmed. It was blocking out the sunlight in Germany. No offence to the Germans. Much Luv!!!


	2. What Happens When I Touch The Pink Goo?

A/N Sorry about the horrid amount of time it has taken me to update this fic. It is really hard to write with a swollen wrist. You can thank the bees for that one; they didn't seem to like me all that much.

Oh yea. Don't think that everyone is getting off that easy, otherwise it wouldn't be Stargate. Hehehe. You'll just have to stick with me to figure out what all of their little trials and triumphs will be, but in my brain, it seems to be a load of fun. So I guess we will see what happens.

One last bit of chatter. For those of you who have taped the first season, or have really good memories, re-watch Suspicion. In the briefing room scene, after Teyla drags Ford back through the gate, Bates storms out. Also, apparently, does his chair. It's gone for a few moments when John turns back to Liz. Just thought someone out there might find that kinda cool. Now, here is chapter two.

? Space?

"Dr. Beckett, can I speak with you for a moment?" Elizabeth rapped lightly on his office door, not wanting to disturb him. Ever since they had come back from their last mission, Carson had been wrapped up in his work. The drug the Hoffan's had created seemed to be some sort of miracle drug, but there were still a few problems. His main task so far had been to find a way to make it viable for use.

"Don't tell me you want a test too, lass." Carson snapped his reply and threw down his pen. This whole Atlantis dating thing was really beginning to grate on him.

"No, that's not it. Not it at all." Liz was surprised. Did this whole thing really hurt him that much?

"Then what did you need?" His tone had lost its edge, taking on the softness of a man who has had too little sleep. Carson rubbed the heel of his hands over his eyes, trying to stimulate them.

"I was actually wondering how it's possible for Teyla to have a child. Last time I checked, Major Sheppard was from earth." That one question had been haunting her for the last week, ever since John had 'boinked' up to her in the hall.

"I had been wondering about that as well. I think I have an idea about that." He grabbed a shorter stack of papers and held them in front of himself. "Go ahead and sit, lass." Liz did as she was told, moving into the seat in front of his desk. It struck her how much his office looked like a doctors office on earth, including the gray walls. "I think it's because of his ATA gene. Maybe it acts like a bridge between the two, seeing as they are descendants of the Ancients themselves." He yawned despite himself, throwing his hand up to block his mouth.

"How long have you been awake?" Liz glanced at the stack of paperwork he had built up, noting that there were many hours of work put into it.

"Yesterday." The first part of his sentence was cut off by a yawn, and he had to repeat himself. "Since yesterday."

"Go to sleep, Carson. I'll get Rodney down here to work on this." Her tone had softened, and she pointed towards the door.

"He already said he wanted to work on some gadget he found in one of the sweeps."

"Trust me, I can make him do this. I have my ways." He nodded to her, but the coldness was back. 'Poor man must be lonely,' she thought, 'having come all this way with no knowing if he would return.' She stood and made for the door. 'At least everyone else has been able to find someone to hold.' She thought of Rodney, and smiled.

"I better not find you still at this desk when I get back." She left the room, not waiting to see if he would protest.

? Space?

'Damn woman thinks she can order me to do anything she wants. I was perfectly happy working in my lab.' Rodney busied himself around his lab, cleaning things up. 'How the hell did this happen?' He had moved one of the spare laptops, noticing there was a moist spot underneath it. He poked at it with his finger, noticing that it was slightly pinkish in color.

"That's strange," he said aloud, then looked to see if anyone had heard him. As no one had, he poked the liquid again. If possible, it seemed to be growing and changing shape. He suddenly felt warm and fuzzy, like he was starting to fall asleep. Rodney wasn't even aware enough to feel his legs buckle, or his head smack the corner of the table. His last thought before the blackness closed in was that Liz was going to be so mad at him.

? Space?

After threatening McKay with a stint on the couch if he didn't go and finish Carson's work, Liz made her way to the commisary. Word around the base was that tonight was 'real-food' night, and a good chunk of pie was just screaming her name. She found a flavor she liked, and then saw Teyla seated at a table by herself. She was also nursing a piece of pie, but from the looks of it, that pie was in no danger of being eaten.

"Mind some company?" Teyla jumped in her seat. She hadn't heard Liz approach, being to engrossed in her pie. It was made from a native berry, one that Ford had managed to name before John could stop him. He called it a _snirkle_, but even Amanda hadn't been able to figure out what it meant. The name was quite catchy, however, which meant John hadn't been able to change it afterwards.

"Something on your mind?" Teyla hadn't even noticed the older woman sit across from her, having been poking at a rather large _snirkle_.

"Nothing of any consequence."

"And I'm Oprah." Teyla glanced quizzically at her, not understanding what an 'Oprah' was. "She's a T.V. host back on earth. She has a talk show, mostly for people who have problems or have lived through something terrible." Teyla nodded her understanding.

"It concerns myself, along with my child." Liz's head shot up. That was the last thing she had been expecting, especially from a woman such as Teyla.

When there seemed to be no elaboration, she pushed the subject. "What about?"

"Even having lived in the shadow of the Wraith for so long, my people always knew that there was a glimmer of hope. They never took all of us at once, only a chosen few. Now, they are coming to annihilate Atlantis, and they will not be, as you say, picky. I fear that bringing a child into the world right now is an unwise idea, but there is no way I would want to change this." She patted her lower stomach, knowing that there was a life growing in there. Liz nodded her head, understanding dawning on her. When John had first told her, she figured Teyla's lack of enthusiasm was due to hormones. All that time, she had been hiding a guilty feeling for having a child right now.

"Have you talked to John about this?" Teyla shook her head no. "I think you should. You would be surprised, but I believe he has to feel somewhat the same way."

Liz looked over at the door and saw Carson standing there, his eyes scanning the room. He saw her looking back at him and made his way over to the table. "Hello, Elizabeth."

"Carson, didn't I tell you to get some sleep?" Her eyes quickly scanned his face, looking for any indication that something had gone truly wrong.

"I was going to, but I thought I would wait for Rodney to show up so I could tell him what I've completed." He looked around the commisary again. "He isn't here, is he?"

"I told him to head down about a half hour ago. It can't have taken him that long to show up, his lab is only down the hall from your infirmary." Carson nodded his agreement. "Lets go find him."

Teyla watched as the two left the commisary in search of the wayward Dr. McKay. She pushed back her pie, then stood to go. Liz was right; she should talk to John about what was troubling her.

? Space?

"Rodney, unlock this door right now!" Liz's hollers echoed down the hallway, attracting the stares of passers-by.

"Dr. McKay, I wont hesitate to use a very large needle the next time you come into my infirmary." Only silence could be heard from his lab. If Rodney was inside, he was doing a good job of keeping quiet.

Liz pushed a com-link on the wall. "Peter, I need you to override the lock on McKay's lab." She couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong with this whole situation.

The door buzzed lightly, and Grodin's disembodied voice was heard over the com. "Done. You can go in now."

Liz didn't bother to thank him, her fear escalating to barely tolerable levels. She opened the door and stepped inside as soon as possible. "Rodney? Are you in here?" A pair of feet could be seen sticking out from next to one of the many tables. She glanced quickly at Carson, who nodded at the shoes. Liz ran over and knelt next to the prone man. His face was ashen, contrasting with the bleeding gash on his forehead.

Carson checked for a pulse, then thumbed his radio. "Med team to Dr. McKay's lab." Scurrying feet could be heard as one nurse radioed back an affirmative.

Liz reached down and stroked his cheek tenderly. "Rodney, wake up." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but it was forceful. "Come on, wake up." A single tear made it's way down her face, but she ignored it. His breathing was becoming shallower with every passing moment, causing his already sickly complexion to pale.

Liz became aware of a man pulling her away, and for a moment she fought it. "Dr. Weir, let them help." Carson's thick brogue brought her back to reality, and she stepped away. The doctors would take care of him, and he would be fine. If only she could believe that.

? Space?

"Hey babe. Did you hear that Rodney put himself in the infirmary again?" Teyla looked up from her position on the couch. She had gone back to her quarters to find John, but he wasn't there. Rather than go off looking for him, and possibly missing him, she had nestled into the couch with a book he had brought along. She had asked to be taught how to read, and he had acquiesced. The book he had been instructing her out of was called _Tom Sawyer_. She hadn't understood it at first, but the main character was much like the boys Jinto played with back on the mainland.

"How did he do that?" She sat up on the couch, her blanket falling off her shoulders in the process. John took an audible gulp before he continued.

"He, ah, he hit his head while passing out. Carson still doesn't know why he fainted, seeing as he had eaten recently." John was in serious need of some air, as it was getting hot in that room. Teyla was wearing the short cropped-off halter she liked to wear under all of her shirts, along with a short skirt. The shirt ended just below her breasts, and her flat stomach was clearly visible in the dim light. "I was, um, coming to get you so we could go see how he's doing." That's right John, think of Rodney.

"Then we should go." She grabbed her discarded shirt; now fully aware of the effect she was having on him. She pulled the shirt over her head, but was momentarily surprised when she felt two hands stopping her. John had closed the distance between them with a few short strides and was now peering into her eyes from under her shirt.

"Do we have to?" His eyes were begging to stay, but she knew he would want to go. Rodney was a member of his team, and no one got left behind. Even if said behind was in a doctor's care.

"Later." She leaned forward and kissed him, then pushed him out of the way. She finished putting on her shirt and marked her place in the book.

"I'm going to hold you to that, you know." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. 'And if Rodney lives, I'm going to kill him.'

? Space?

Carson had called an impromptu meeting at Rodney's bedside to reassure his stricken friends. John sat on the next bed over, holding a sullen Teyla in his lap. His right hand was clasped across Liz's, who was uncharacteristically still. Amanda sat in a chair towards the foot of his bed, with Ford keeping vigil at her side. Carson glanced around at his circle of friends before proceeding.

"So far, we can't find any reason why he should still be asleep. The head wound was only severe enough to cause a minor concussion, but he should have awoken. He's not in a coma, but instead what looks to be a type of REM sleep."

"Will he wake up?" Liz's voice was barely above a squeak. It seemed strange to see her so worn, so tired.

"Well, we have no idea why he hasn't yet, so we cant tell you when. But it seems that he will wake up on his own, without any intervention from us." As if on cue, a moan could be heard from the bed.

"Rodney?" Liz leapt off her bed and was at his side in a moment.

"How in the world did I end up here?" He seemed coherent enough, so Carson helped him sit up.

"What do you remember?" The Doctor had pulled out his little penlight and was shining it in his eyes. Rodney swatted at the unwelcome brightness, causing everyone present to laugh.

"I was cleaning up, getting ready to come down here, and I woke up here. What time is it?" Carson had taken his watch away, and John supplied him with the time.

"0225."

"Is that all you remember?" Rodney nodded his head in the affirmative, reaching up to touch the bandages on his forehead.

"Well, that's the worst nap I've had in a while." Liz reached over and smacked him on the back of the head. "What the hell was that for?"

"I was worried you were hurt. But seeing as you can make little jokes, maybe I shouldn't have been." Her once-happy look was now replaced by a deep scowl, matched only by the one on his face.

Everyone took a step back, not wanting to get in the middle. "Ok, now I'm confused. If you didn't want me hurt, why did you hit me after a head injury?"

"I don't know." Liz's answer was simple, but Teyla picked up on the undertones quickly.

"Do not blame her, Dr. McKay. I believe it is only a mood swing." Carson looked at Teyla, and realization dawned on his face.

"I think I know what you are saying, lass." He turned to the small crowd gathered around the infirmary. "All of you, out. Now," he added, seeing their hesitation. "Rodney will be done here just as soon as I run a few tests. Now shoo." He pushed them all out the door, amid a few scattered yelps of protest.

He made sure they were gone before closing the door. "Ok Rodney, I just need to run a few tests, like I told them." He turned to the last person left in the room. "And for you, lass, I need you to give me a bit of your blood." Liz looked up from her spot beside Rodney's bed, curious.

"I'm sorry I snapped, but what does this have to do with my blood?"

"I have a hunch, but I don't want to say anything unless I'm right." Liz agreed and rolled up her sleeve. Time to donate to the Vampiric Doctor's fund.

? Space?

A/N Well, did anyone watch the episode? Huh? I hope you do, because I know it's fun to see the big guys mess up once in a while. Makes them seem more human. Hope you liked it. Chapter three will be up real soon, much quicker than this one anyway. Much Luvs from the Furlings!


	3. More Kids!

A/N Here is chapter three. That's all I have to say.

Oh yea. Teyla is two months pregnant here. That should be it for the author notes.

? Space?

John led Teyla back to their room, his mind still on McKay's sleeping beauty impression. "Any idea why he passed out?"

"None. Is it not possible he was merely asleep?" Teyla pressed the key to open the door and turned back to John.

"I don't think so. If he was asleep, we would have been able to wake him up." John closed the door behind them. He reached forward and grabbed Teyla from behind, pressing his lips into her neck. "Can we please stop talking about McKay? He's the last thing on my mind right now."

Teyla spun around in his arms and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Then what are you thinking about?" Her voice was slightly husky, and something inside John stirred.

"Oh, if only you knew what you do to me woman." He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own, pressing their bodies together. He began to play with the hem of her shirt, mumbling something against her mouth. Teyla pulled away, but only long enough to pull her top shirt off. She went back in for another kiss, her tongue pressing at his lips. He accepted her into his mouth, moaning as she yanked his shirt out of his pants.

Teyla pulled back again, motioning towards the bed. John nodded his head in agreement, then picked her up. Holding Teyla close to his body, he made his way over to the bed. He placed her on the covers, taking in all of her form. Her chest was heaving slightly, due to her lack of breath. She lay prone on the bed, feeling the cool air where he had been only moments before. John pulled his shirt over his head and threw it off to the side.

"What do ya say we make this a long evening?"

? Space?

"Mandy, what do you think all that was about, with Elizabeth hitting McKay like that?" Amanda tossed a shoe into the corner, not bothering to untie it.

"I really don't know. She's been moody for the past few weeks, now that I think about it." She paused, her shoe still stuck halfway on her foot.

Adien picked up on her silence and looked up. "You don't think that's why, do you?"

"It makes sense. She's showing all the classic symptoms." Amanda finished removing her shoe and grabbed a new shirt. She peeled off her old one, which was a deep blue, and pulled on the red one.

"So what you're trying to say is that you think –"Amanda cut him off. She crawled into the bed beside him, snuggling into his embrace.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Cool. Another Atlantian kid."

? Space?

"If I say this again, I'm going to confine everyone to individual quarters. I swear this is worse than the rabbits back home." Liz looked up from her seat, her expression one of bemusement.

"So I was right? It's not a flu?" Carson nodded his head slowly, his mind back on Perna. She had no children, but he could see the mark of a good mother. His own mother would have been proud that her son was considering settling down, even if she could never know.

"You might want to wake him, lass. His eyes have glazed over." Carson shook the test results in Rodney's direction, hoping the poor astrophysicist would come back to earth. All his tests had shown no reason for him to have collapsed like he did, but Carson wasn't taking any chances. Rodney was being kept overnight, and even though his vocal protests had ceased hours ago, the Doc could tell he was waiting for a chance to run.

"Rodney," Liz waved her hand in front of his face, "You might want to pay attention to this." He sat still for a few more moments, then came back to reality.

"Listen to what?" He was beginning to snap at everyone, and Liz shot him a warning glare. A cooped up Rodney was never a happy one.

"Well, Rodney, it seems you're going to be a father. Congratulations." Carson was indeed happy for his friend, and it showed in his eyes. The first real smile anyone had seen on him in some time graced his features, but it was a mere smirk compared to the one on Rodney's face. He grinned so widely that Carson idly wondered if a face really could split, and how you would treat that. Liz grabbed his hand and squeezed, but there was no stopping his next move. As swiftly as possible, Rodney slipped off the bed and pulled Liz into a crushing hug, squeaking like a small mouse.

Carson smiled. Rodney squeaking would most definitely be worth some chocolate at the Atlantian water cooler.

? Space?

"We should hold a party." Adien had gone out to the balcony near the commisary, intent on some fresh air.

"Hi there, sir. I didn't hear you coming." He was startled by John's appearance behind him, having been so lost in his own train of thought he didn't hear the doors.

"Stop with the sir. How far are we from the nearest military judge?" Adien understood his hidden meaning. There was no need to be distant to people out here, not when the closeness of a friendship could save your ass.

"Plenty far." He smirked and turned back to look over the balcony, taking in the ocean at night.

"What's on your mind? I know you didn't come out here for lack of something better to do." Given nothing else, the Major had a way of making anyone talk, and Ford was no exception.

"What will it be like if we go back?" Adien turned to face his CO, placing his elbows on the railing. "We cant talk about what we've done here, and any kids-"He motioned to the Major- "Will grow up not knowing why they cant talk about the place they were born. They will have to know about an evil no one on earth can imagine."

"That's true. But I would think that when we go back, not if, maybe the world could accept who we are and what we've done. Besides, see how those Athosian kids turned out?" Ford nodded, thinking of Jinto and his friends. They were like any other kid, playing and laughing. "They have a life, even though the Wraith have always been a presence here. They still are able to have fun."

"I guess so. It just seems so big, why should I be thinking about my own happiness? Shouldn't I be worried about those people, stuck in a little world were hate is a constant?" Adien was thinking of the kids they encountered a while back, the ones who killed themselves.

John watched his eyes darken, taking on the color of the night. "Everyone is entitled to be happy. I think it's the reason we keep going, thinking that we may make someone, even ourselves, happy." He turned back towards the door. "I better be getting back. No need to make someone UNhappy, especially when she controls the bed."

Adien laughed at that, a deep, true laugh. He watched John move back to the doors before asking, "What's that?" He pointed to a cup gripped in his hand, previously unnoticed by the sharp lieutenant.

"Pickles, actually. Even though there is no such thing on Athos, and she's only two months along, she wants the damn things. And you don't even want to know when she asked for them." Teyla wasn't well known for her timing, and it was obvious.

Seeing Fords lifted eyebrows, he lifted the cup up again and nodded. "Yup. It's enough to make a guy self-conscious. I mean, what's down there that reminds her of pickles?" John left the question hanging and walked through the door, back to his wife. Adien's chuckles could be heard all the way into the commisary, and a few curious scientists poked their heads out in confusion.

He waved them away, closing the door manually behind him. "Trust me, you don't want to know." One look made the eggheads go back to their coffee, mumbling something about 'crazy military types.'

'If only you knew how crazy.'

? Space?

A/N I just wanted to get something up so ya'll know I'm not dead, just dealing with the world. Stupid real life popped up and says 'Hey! No time for you to have fun, must work!' So I worked, and I don't even remember what on. So yea. Hope you like it, I'm trying to work the episodes in a little as they fit, but I've decided who Carson's love interest is going to be. I really wish it was me, but, alas, no such luck.

Peace, Love, and Everything Feline,

Furlings are Cats


	4. Weddings Again!

A/N And here is four. It's only like two days later, well, in the story, and I know I have to do something with the pink goo. I have deliberately ignored it because it builds suspense. _Ducks flying tomatoes_. Yea, I know, post or die in this shark pond. But I love every single one of ya.

Guardingangels86, I'm surprised you picked up on that. There is a reason, and if you want to know, send me an email. It's more a personal thing than a lack of want, but if you want to know, I don't mind explaining.

And I'm sorry for the delay in posting. Real life is evil, and comes in the many guises of Algebra homework.

? Space?

"Dr. Weir, we found this strange substance in one of the ventilator shafts. Should we test it, or leave it alone?" Dr. Kavaugnah stood in front of Liz, enjoying every moment of her discomfort with him there.

"I would say so, Doctor. Doesn't that make the most sense?" Lord, how this man annoyed her. Where was Rodney when she needed him? He was often able to run off this pest.

"Yes, but I wanted to make sure it was ok with you. After all, I should check in every discovery with the base commander, no?" Now the jerk was yanking her chain in circles, and he was going to get it if he didn't stop.

"Yes, you should, but that is why everyone has a radio. I could have Dr. McKay show you how to use it, if you like." She finished her sentence with a smug expression as the aforementioned astrophysicist walked into the office. "Hello, Rodney."

McKay's heard jerked up, and he was about to say something, but thought better as he saw Kavaugnah standing there. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt something important." He turned to leave, but was stopped by Liz.

"You weren't interrupting anything, the doctor was just leaving." Liz used the acid tone that implied that he was, in fact, interrupting something but she preferred that he did.

"Yes, I was." Dr. Kavaugnah left the room, content to pester someone else.

"I take it he was making stupid demands again?" Rodney moved behind Liz and began to massage her tired shoulders.

"He wanted to know if he should run tests on a new substance they found. I was trying to decide if 'duh' was an appropriate answer." She let out a sigh and dropped the pen she had been holding. "That feels good."

"You need to relax. No one likes him any way, but he is smart." Rodney grabbed the coffee cup that was currently making a ring on a report and drained it.

"Who's the diplomat now? And that has been there since this morning." McKay's face turned a slight shade of green, frowning at the empty cup.

"That's disgusting. I could get sick from that, you know. Maybe have some allergic reaction that will put me at Carson's mercy for a week." Liz just laughed while he continued his tirade, only stopping when her giggles reached his ears. "Oh, you think that's funny, do you? Maybe I'll just head back to my lab then, close myself off from the world." He turned and left in a pretend huff, Liz still giggling.

'He'll come back. He always does.' He had done this a multitude of times before, but had always come rushing back with a mega-watt grin. Liz smiled to herself. Rodney smiled more in one day on Atlantis than in the entire four months spent in Antarctica.

"He's not coming back." Liz glanced out the door, just to see if he was hidden there. No elusive scientist, but Peter did give her the strangest look. "Have you seen Rodney?"

"He was here a minute ago, but I haven't seen him since." The Brit turned back to his work, then glanced up again. "I think he went to his lab. He said something about 'hibernating'."

"Thank you." Liz turned back to her door and made sure it was closed, telling Grodin not to let anyone in. She made her way down to the scientists labs, not quite sure why an old cup of coffee set him off so. She reached his door, and, predictably, it was closed. She knocked lightly, hoping he wasn't upset or anything.

"Go away." Not exactly the response she was hoping for, but it did confirm his whereabouts.

"Rodney, I'm sure that four hour old coffee won't hurt you. I could have Carson come and give you a shot, though, just to make sure." A rustling on the other side confirmed what she already knew. Rodney hated needles, and would do anything to avoid a shot.

The door slid open, but was stopped short of fully opening by a hand over the controls. "So, are you saying you're sorry, or are you still being nonchalant about the possibility of my illness?"

Liz crossed her arms over her chest and tried to peer over his shoulder. Rodney' lab was uncharacteristically dark without the bright overhead lights the Ancients had seemed so fond of. "Fine, I'm sorry. I'll make sure to leave a note out if my coffee is anywhere near the 'bad' zone." Liz stood on her tiptoes, but was blocked by a mess of brown hair.

"Fine, you're forgiven." Rodney had also moved onto his toes, eager to keep Liz's prying eyes from seeing the inside of his lab.

"Ok, now I'm sure something's up. Why won't you let me see in this door?" Liz pushed gently on his chest, hoping to get him to move, but Rodney was steadfast. His hand was held tightly over the panel by the door, preventing it from opening.

Rodney let out a slight huff, then turned back to look in the room. "I guess I could let you in." He went to move away, but thought better of it. "You have to keep your eyes closed," he announced.

"Rodney, I've seen inside your quarters. How bad could the mess in here be?" Liz was downright confused now, and wasn't enjoying being kept in the dark.

Rodney mistook her look of petulance to be fear and comforted her. "I won't let you run into anything, really. I just was hoping it would take you longer to get here."

"Fine, let me in." Liz huffed as the door opened, but nothing could be seen in the blackness. Rodney reached out and covered her eyes with his hand, blocking out the light from the hallway.

? I'm quite evil, no?

Dr. Kavaugnah scraped a bit of the odd pink substance from the ventilator shaft and placed it in a vial. His continued grumbling had driven away his entire team, but the silence was easier on the ears. 'Who does she think she is, putting me off like that? Ever since those two got together, I never get any recognition.' He held the vial up to the light, still fuming. 'Maybe I can play his immense ego against him, get him to do the hard work.' Kavaugnah smiled to himself and gathered his equipment. Time for a little buttering up.

? Space?

"Well, I'll have to run a few more tests, but I can't see why not. Teyla, you said your people have gone through the 'gate while with child?" Carson slung his stethoscope around his neck in typical doctor fashion, only narrowly missing a bruise on his neck. His collar covered it, and no one had noticed its presence.

Teyla pulled the back of her shirt down and nodded her head. Many women among the Athosians had traveled through the gate with no difficulty, but there was one power higher than the doctor who needed convincing.

"I don't think it's safe, Teyla, and there is nothing you can do to convince me other wise." And there was the other shoe. Surprisingly enough, John continued to speak. "But, if you think it's ok, I won't stop you." Teyla released a breath she didn't know she had been holding and slid off the bed. Dr. Beckett had slipped away sometime after finishing his exam, presumably to run more tests.

"It will be good to leave this world. I have become quite accustomed to traveling around." John put his arm around his wife and began to leave.

"Did you hear about McKay's plan?"

? Space?

Adien Ford pressed himself smaller into the confines of the closet. One moment he had been helping Dr. McKay decorate his lab, and the next he was being pushed into a closet. Well, a closet of sorts. It was only two meters tall, and barely wide enough for a man. The worst part was, there was no door. If anyone looked in his direction, they would see a pair of eyes peering out from the darkness. Not the most comforting sight.

McKay had let Liz into the room, after scattering a few more petals on the floor. Adien thought the whole thing was unbelievably sappy, but maybe that's what the girls wanted. The oddest thing was this had been all Rodney's idea. Who knew that under the snarky exterior was a romantic? Ford tuned his brain to a low roar to better listen to the ongoing conversation.

"What's all this?" Well, she seemed surprised, and in a good way. Rodney must be getting off on the right foot.

"Nothing much." Ford almost snorted at that one. Nothing much? That was the understatement of the century! Rodney had covered his normally drab desk with flower petals, and a single candle stood in the center. More candles were around the room, inside glass globes, but those ones merely gave off a bit of light. Adien thought the whole thing was one big cliché, but to each his own. Liz voiced his thoughts perfectly.

"I don't believe that this is nothing. It seems like you put a lot of work into it." She pressed her lips to his, and Ford was struck with a bout of nausea. 'I thought I outgrew that!' He shifted as to be more in the dark, hiding himself a little better. If only they could quit with the affection! Maybe he was being childish, but this was ridiculous. As if on cue, Rodney pulled back and pointed at the desk.

"Sit. I have something to ask you, and I better do this soon." Liz was still looking excitedly around the room, taking every small detail. The window had been covered with – was that tinfoil? Where in the world did he get that? There were candles scattered around the room, some in places that Liz was quite sure Rodney couldn't reach alone.

Liz sat in the seat Rodney had pulled out for her, hardly aware of what she was doing. "Liz, look at me." Liz quit her survey of the darkened lab and looked deep into Rodney's eyes. The blue orbs were glistening slightly, showing depths of emotion he couldn't begin to speak of.

"Liz, you know I love you." He began fumbling around in his pocket, looking for what he knew was there. "I was hoping you would want to-"he found what he was looking for and pulled it out into the light. "I was hoping you would do me the honor of becoming my wife." There, he had said it. Both he, and unknown to them, Adien, held their breath, waiting for her answer.

"Are you really asking me this?" Liz reached up and rubbed at the tears that had begun running down her face. Was this really happening to her?

Rodney felt crushed, and Ford swore he could see it in the older mans eyes. "Yea, I'm asking, but if you don't want to that's-"Liz cut him off with a finger, pressing it lightly to his lips.

"Yes Rodney, I will marry you." A loud yelp sounded through the room, but it came from neither Liz nor Rodney. Adien slapped his hand to his mouth, but the damage was done.

"I guess you want to know why I'm hiding in a corner of Dr. McKay's office?"

? Space?

A/N It was going to be longer, but I wanted to get this up for all of you. I don't know how this turned out, but it's more of a transition chapter than anything else. The real action starts next time, as our favorite team goes on their first mission since the bug. What horrid things will McKay step in? Will Sheppard find a big leaf? And what in the world is the pink goo? All this and more in the next installment of....._Pauses for dramatic effect_..... Growing up Ancient!

Tee hee. I love chocolate; it's my drug of choice.

Peace, Love, and Everything Feline,

Furlings are Cats


	5. Dr Beckett's New Woman

A/N Ok, well, I hope ya'll didn't think the last chapter sucked, as I didn't get many reviews. Or maybe you were all asleep. Yea, that's it.

The Character of Jana Foster, both Colonel and Doctor, was created by CKO/JLF. So all credit goes to her, not me.

And ya'll know I don't own Stargate: Atlantis. I know a really good shrink, in case you thought I did.

? Space?

"Well, it's a funny story. Dr. McKay asked for my help in arranging this, as he couldn't do it all himself. I, uh, well, I wasn't supposed to be here, not when you showed up, but you came early, and I had to hide. In there." Adien pointed to the closet like structure behind him. After his squeal of approval, Liz had fallen of her chair. Even now she was still absently rubbing her derriere. Rodney had tried to stop her, but now it seemed more like a nervous habit than anything else.

"Yea, I'm going to leave. Uh, bye?" He darted out the door before anyone could protest, nearly bowling over John and Teyla in the process. John's lightning fast reflexes let him dart out of the way before any permanent damage was done, but Teyla was another story. Adien slammed full force into her, nearly sending her to the floor. A swift shove from John and one Lieutenant was lying face up on the floor. Teyla, however, was held close in the arms of her husband.

"John, I do not believe he is happy. In fact he seems, as you would say, pissed." Teyla had a way of stating the obvious, and now was no exception.Ford let out a groan and grimaced at the pain in his side. That was going to leave a bit of a mark, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Yea, well, I had to save you. He'll be fine, he's a tough kid."

"And he can hear you, _sir._" Adien sat up slowly, clutching his hand to his side. It wasn't all that bad, nothing like basic training, but a little milking never hurt anyone.

"You are ok, right?"

"Oh, I don't know." Ford used a few of the techniques his drama teacher had drilled into him. He scooted back against the wall, still holding his side. A peek at his CO showed that John seemed to be buying this hook, line, and sinker. Adien groaned dramatically, but wasn't met with a positive response.

"I guess I'm going to have to call Beckett to take a look at you. It's a shame, too. I was really looking forward to leaving the city." The twinkle in John's eye gave him away. Obviously, Ford wasn't the only one to have taken acting classes. Sheppard was able to see right through his act and knew he was fine.

"I'm fine, s-John. Nothing wrong." Ford leaped to his feet and patted his 'injured' side. Teyla, who had been standing quietly some distance from the both of them, leaned forward menacingly.

"And you believe fooling us was wise?" Uh oh, mad pregnant woman on the prowl. Adien remembered that look from his college buddy whose girlfriend was going to have a baby. It was a mood swing, and he knew enough to run.

"You know, I think I have to go and see what Amanda is up to. See ya!" He didn't even wait for them to say goodbye, but proceeded to run down the hall and around the corner. He had heard the tales of John's numerous bruises and how he got them. Quite a few were from flying objects, but shoes seemed to be her favorite things to throw. And at this particular moment, Teyla was wearing a pair of heavy clogs that looked like they would come off very easy, and leave a large bruise in their wake.

Adien rounded the corner and paused to catch his breath. He could hear laughter coming from two different directions. The first was John and Teyla, her voice lilting high above his deep rumble. The other almost seemed to have a Scottish accent, and came from his left. Ford glanced down in that general direction and was greeted by an odd sight.

"Carson, that was uncalled for. You know that Kavaugnah was hoping you would dote on him, but instead you turned him over to Francis. Poor guy will never show his face in the infirmary again!" Carson's arm was draped over a woman's shoulders, and she was speaking to him. The good doctors face broke into a smile, and Adien was sure it was the first time anyone had seen him happy since Perna had died.

"Hey there, Doc!" Ford watched with a guilty pleasure as Carson and his companion both jumped, having not seen him there. After a moments pause, they both came closer. Adien could now see that his companion was Colonel Jana Foster, who had recently been transferred from the labs to the infirmary. He remembered hearing that she had degrees in both science and medicine, but had never found out how someone could stand going to that many years of school.

"Hello Lieutenant." She seemed to be rather formal with him, and Adien instinctively stood at attention.

"Hello, Adien." Carson greeted the young man, and then turned to the woman at his side. She looked to be in her early 30's, with long hair tied back into a simple ponytail. Her eyes, which were currently looking him over, were like the storm clouds that his parents loved to watch. Ford was sure that if he watched long enough, they would change color, becoming any range of blues. "You remember Dr. Foster, right? Jana, this is Adien. We don't much go for the ranks in our little circle." 'Our little circle?' Adien almost smirked at that thought. Yes, the seven of them had formed a close friendship since their arrival, but Carson was the last one expected to name it. And, he had said our. Did that mean she was going to be joining them, rounding them out to eight?

"Yes, of course. Sorry, Adien." She emphasized his name, and Ford instinctively knew this woman would become a close friend.

"I don't mind. Whichever you prefer." Adien reached out his hand, and she shook it. Carson smiled and pulled Jana closer. She seemed to be a bit stiff, but it passed quickly.

Ford belatedly realized he had moved back into the hallway, and Teyla now had a clear shot at him. John hadn't been able to calm her down, that or he was helping her. A small folded-up piece of paper made contact with his temple, and as he reached down to pick it up, giggling could be heard from the doorway closest to them.

"John, I can hear you. Teyla too." Adien decided to take a chance that she was no longer mad, and was simply playing with him. Teyla poked her head out of the doorway, with John's hair just visible on her shoulder. Her smile put him at ease, and he tossed the paper back.

He motioned them to come and join the group, remembering he had some news. Once Teyla and John had joined them, and introductions were made, he squealed like a stuck pig. "Rodney just asked Liz to marry him." He paused, holding back the response. John had a gleam in his eye, and Teyla elbowed him. Whatever he was planning would have to wait.

"Well, out with it, lad. I don't have all day, as worthy as this may be."

"She said yes!" Adien was shouting now, and everyone took a step back at his volume.

"Told ya so." John held out his hand, and Beckett placed a chocolate bar in it. He saw Teyla eyeing it greedily, and handed it over without another word. Teyla smiled and tucked it into the waist of her pants. She had plans for that bit of chocolate later.

"He did it in his lab. Right over there." He pointed down the hall, not sure if Jana knew where it was yet.

"So that's why you came out of there like a bat out of hell." Adien nodded at John, who elbowed Teyla. She glanced at him, confused as to what he was implying, and he elaborated. "They never came out. Wonder what's going on?" Before anyone could stop him, he was making his way back to the lab. John placed his palm on the keypad and easily opened the door. He took a peek inside, then shut it just as quickly.

"Yea, I think we should leave them alone for a while." He let that sentence hang in the air, letting everyone ruminate over the implications. Once everyone was thoroughly bothered, he rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"Who's up for lunch?"

? Space?

A/N I'm sorry that was so short, but with everything going on, it's been a bit hard to write. I'm writing shorter chapters so I can try to update more often. This one was only a bit of filler, but filler fluff is always fun to write.

And for anyone that reads these things, PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Trees

A/N I'm back, and so long from before! Many apologies, school and life got in the way. Here ya go.

Those of you who watch both shows, and have seen SG-1's The Other Guys, ought to recognize one of the lines in here. I shamelessly borrowed it, and I also don't own it. Or Star Trek, for that matter. Or much of anything else, come to think of it. Hmmm.

? Space?

"You make sure you are safe out there, Rodney. One of you comes back hurt on every mission, I swear."

"Don't worry, babe, I can handle this." Rodney's calm words floated around her mind for a moment, as this was the first test. If she, or any of the others, for that matter, didn't keep themselves professional, then the relationships and the whole team dynamic would have to change. That was something she had been dreading ever since Carson had declared everyone fit for duty, and now it was time to pay the piper.

"Don't worry, I'll have him home in a jiffy, Mom." John turned and leapt through the gate before Liz had any chance of retorting, leaving a laughing AT-1 in his wake.

"You tell him he's in trouble when he gets home." Liz watched Adien's head dip, and a smile crossed his face before he disappeared into the event horizon. Rodney and Teyla were quick to follow, both quiet before vanishing. Liz watched the gate disengage, and sighed. Only 12 hours until they were supposed to come back. 12 hours that she had to keep up the 'tough leader' mask.

? **That's right people, we are OFFWORLD! Sing a song!** ?

"Trees. What is it with the clearings, all of them surrounded by trees?" Rodney let his face crack into a momentary smile before spitting out a very McKay-like retort.

"Oxygen in the air. Duh." He pulled out the little device he always had, the one John had named the 'tricorder'. It did do a lot of things, but the real tricorder had way better graphics.

"Don't have to get snappy with me, I was just wondering why there is always a clearing." John had done a complete scan in the time he had been talking to McKay, and felt safe that there were no enemies. At least there were none nearby.

"Probably for the wraith ships, I don't know. It's not like I know everything." Rodney huffed and started walking off, away from the gate.

"And where do you think you are going? I promised Liz I would watch out for you, but that's a bit hard to do with you disappearing into the forest." John reached out and grabbed McKay's shoulder as he spoke, effectively stopping the scientist's forward motion.

"There's a strange reading over here. It could be a ZedPM, or some sort of civilization."

"You could have told me, instead of just walking." John nodded his head and turned back to Teyla and Adien. "Ford, you take point, McKay, you can have shotgun, just so we don't get lost, and I'll bring up the rear." Everyone nodded to show they understood, and Ford began walking in the direction that McKay had been moving in only moments earlier. His body was slightly crouched; his feet silent on the pine-needled floor, but all of it was for naught. Rodney was rambling on behind him, his conversation leaping topics faster than his companions could keep up. It was a wonder that Wraith didn't find them just by McKay's incessant chatter.

"Well, at least someone is happy to be off-world again." John broke his survey of the forest to focus momentarily on Teyla, who had taken up position right next to him.

"And you are not?" She was also scanning the trees, but only half-heartedly. Her ears could pick up any sound in the forest, whether or not she was paying attention. It freed up a bit of her time for her new hobby, which included observing the Humans. She may have been living on Atlantis for 6 months now, but she had barely scratched the surface of who they were, and how they spoke.

"Well, sure, but I would rather be back on Atlantis killing time with you. If I had a choice, that is. Doing recon is the most important thing though." There was one for memory, that was for sure. 'Killing time.' Obviously, John had no intent to kill time, not in the sense of it actually dieing, because that was quite impossible. He must have meant 'wasting.' Why couldn't he just say what he meant?

"As would I. However, if we hurry, we might be able to get home sooner, and have more time to 'kill'."

"Good point." John turned back to the trees and was silent. McKay was now lecturing on the disadvantages of his so-called 'tricorder', and how the one that Commander Data had was so much better. Ford effectively shut him up by telling him to stop complaining about it and just fix that one up with all kinds of techno toys. The real kicker, however, was what he said next.

"I know you have the schematics for the Tricorders' that came standard on the Enterprise-D. Dr. Zelenka showed me the computer file." Rodney turned several shades of red, sputtering out half-words before giving up and turning back to his equipment. E knew he had been found out, and there was no sense trying to deny it. After all, what scientist didn't worship at the alter of Roddenberry?

"McKay, hush. Sir, do you get the distinct feeling that we're being watched?"

"I was just going to say the exact same thing, lieutenant. Every one keep a look out. Lets keep going." John instinctively moved a half step closer to Teyla, which earned him a poke in the side.

"I can take care of myself. My people have lived with the Wraith for centuries."

"And there are two of you. I don't want anything to happen to either of you. Now hush so I can listen." Teyla had just decided it might just be easier to submit to his male protection gene, when a snapping branch made her whirl around. John heard it as well, and he softly called for Rodney and Adien. As they turned around, they all heard a rustling in the branches above their heads. What they saw next was unlike anything they had experienced yet, and something that might not happen again for sometime yet.

The trees were attacking them.

? Space?

"Dr. Weir, here are the reports you asked for." Liz lifted her head off the desk and looked at Peter Grodin. His hand was stretched out, said reports waving in front of her face. Liz reached up slowly and grabbed them, but her mind was somewhere else.

Peter must have picked up on her mood, because he said, "I'm sure they will be fine. They are scheduled to check in every four hours, right?" Liz nodded her head softly. "Well, it's been almost three. So, it won't be too much longer."

Elisabeth smiled at his attempt to cheer her up, which satisfied Peter. He backed out of the door, waving quickly before settling himself at his station. Liz opened the first report in the small stack and began to read it. It was an analysis of the system that had housed the alien creature, the one that had almost killed Rodney and the rest of the city. Apparently, one of the scientists thought the technology could be retrofitted into a weapon that would drain the Wraith stun weapons. Most of it was written in techno babble, and Liz set it off to the side for Rodney to look at.

Rodney. Just his name distracted her from her task, and Elisabeth rested her chin in the palm of her hand, her eyes unfocused. She could see all four of them walking in a forest, with Adien leading the way, but Rodney was the clearest. They all stopped, and Liz absently wondered why she couldn't seem to control her daydream. The fuzzy images of John and Teyla seemed to be talking to each other, and then they turned around and faced the other direction. John reached his had back behind him and did something, which made Adien and Rodney turn as well.

Liz kept watching, feeling like a little kid sitting on the top branch of a tree, watching people pass underneath. She started to feel a little chilly, but not on her skin. It was more like the feeling that something bad was about to happen, something very bad. Liz felt, rather than heard herself gasp as all four members of AT-1 looked up, only to be knocked down by swinging branches. She could hear herself screaming Rodney's name, but it seemed so far away, like a bad telephone connection. The trees kept attacking, and Liz felt her whole body go limp, and then, she passed out.

? Space?

And that's the chapter! And I had better get started on the next one, or a few people, who will go unnamed, _coughHeathercough _will be coming after me to kill me! Lol. So, until next time,

Peace, Love, and Everything Feline,

Furlings are Cats


	7. The Vanishing World

A/N Since you guys are so good to me, I thought I would give you another chapter. So, here is chapter 7.

? Space?

John slowly opened his eyes, shielding them from the bright light that was streaming in. He could hear shuffling near his feet, and hoped it was one of his team. He braced himself and pushed up slowly, his head pounding with every beat of his heart.

"Sir? John, is that you?" Adien had awakened a few minutes before, but his vision was blank.

"I'm here. Where are McKay and Teyla?" John looked around. Now that his vision had cleared a bit, he could see that they were in a small room of sorts, possibly a holding cell. There was very little light overall, but it seemed to be pointing right in his face, which gave the illusion of brightness. It was difficult to distinguish Ford from the murky darkness that surrounded the light, and John moved his head to see a bit better. Once his face was clear of the beam, he could make out Adien lying on his back, down near his own feet. His hands were crossed over his chest, and he stared blankly at the ceiling.

"I don't know sir. I think I'm blind. I can't see a thing at all." Adien's voice was laced with panic, and he seemed almost on the verge of tears.

"It's a bit dark in here, Ford. Don't worry too much." John spied a dark lump on the far side of the room. It was vaguely human-shaped, but far to large to be Teyla. He slowly moved to his knees and crawled to the motionless form. It was then that he noticed his vest was gone, and there were no more shapes that would suggest either backpacks or their wayward fourth member.

"Whatever happened, Adien, it took our gear. And, I think it took Teyla too." John's voice choked slightly with the last sentence, but he fought to keep the emotion out of it. He reached McKay and placed his hand on the man's neck. He had a pulse, and was breathing, but John could make out a dark smudge on his forehead that led to the floor. He reached out and rubbed it gently, but it was dry. That meant they had been out for a few hours at least. After checking Rodney one last time, he turned back towards Adien. He still lay in the same position, having not moved the entire time John had been crawling around.

"Ford, why don't you get up and try to find a way out of here, huh? I'll watch over McKay here while you do." John sat back, leaning his head on the smooth wall behind him. He decided to check for injuries on himself, since he hadn't done that when he had first awoken. Neither his legs or arms hurt, aside from being a bit stiff, but his head was a different matter. John slowly ran his hands through his hair and winced when he found the large egg above his left ear. "That explains the headache, I guess," He whispered to himself.

"What did you say, Sir?"

"I found the reason for my headache. Ford, didn't I tell you to get up and look for a way out?" Adien had moved his hands, but still lay prone on the floor. One hand had snaked its way behind his head, but the other was slowly moving back and forth in front of his face. It started out close, then moved further away, then finally moved back in close.

"Yes sir, but I told you. I can't see." Adien stopped waving his hand around and let it hit the floor, his eyes never leaving the ceiling.

"First, drop the sir. I think I've told you that before." Ford just lay there, not making a sound. "And second. You say you can't see a thing? Not even blurs?"

"Not a thing, S-John." Oh, this was going to be a bigger problem than he first thought. One man was out cold, and the other blind as a bat. John resumed his crawling position, not ready to trust his legs just yet. He moved slowly but deliberately towards the fallen lieutenant, placing himself next to Adien's head. The beam of light that had been in his face before was now a few feet away, out of the way of his eyes.

John waved his hand in front of Adien's eyes, hoping for some sort of reaction. Ford's eyes remained fixed on some unknown point, not wavering when John's hand flashed across his face.

"Told you, I can't see a thing." John leaned back in surprise. If Adien was blind, how did he know he was waving his hand? After a few minutes of silence, Ford whispered, "Breeze. That's how." Before John could ask him how he knew what he was thinking about, the wall slid open.

Bright light flooded the room, temporarily blinding John. He raised his hand to shield his eyes, blinking forcefully a few times until the dancing balls of shadow left. In the light stood a young man, no, a kid. He couldn't have been more than 15 or 16, but had an air of superiority about him. His light-colored hair was cut short, almost short enough to be called a buzz cut, and framed a set of sharp features. He spoke very deliberately, as if he didn't expect them to know English.

"Whoever you are, you have trespassed on hallowed ground. You are lucky to be alive."

"I kind of got the lucky part, but what do you mean 'hallowed'?" John slowly stood, not wanting to have to look up to see this-this kid. "And where is the woman, Teyla? What have you done with her?"

"We have met Teyla Emmagen before, while trading on Athos. She is being helped in one of our medical centers now." He took a step forward, and the door slid shut, leaving a seamless wall behind him. "As for hallowed ground, we mean only that the trees are sacred, and will protect themselves if necessary."

John could hear groaning behind him, and turned to see Adien sting up, staring blankly ahead, and Rodney trying to sit up against the wall. John walked over to him and helped him into a sitting position, all the while examining his head before turning again.

"Is Teyla ok? What about the baby? Is-" John was cut off by the boy.

"Both are fine. Teyla is resting now. Her injuries were severe, but she will make a full recovery." John sighed and closed his eyes for a moment; glad to know his wife and child were ok. He opened them again when McKay groaned behind him, reminding him of their injuries.

"What about us? Don't we get to see a doctor as well?" John gestured to Rodney's sore head, nearly smacking the man in the process.

"We do not know you. If you would merely identify yourselves, we will see to it that you are helped." The man-boy stood straight as a rod, not even blinking. His stability was equally matched by John's weaving back and forth as he fought the battle to stay upright.

"Well, I'm John Sheppard, this here is Adien Ford, and the one bleeding on himself is Rodney McKay. He's a bit whiney, but besides that they're ok." John turned back and grabbed the scientist, who was slowly slipping to the floor. After righting him and making sure he wouldn't fall again, John turned back to Ford. He had assumed a cross-legged position right where he sat, his head pointing straight ahead.

"We are friends of Teyla. In fact, she is my wife. Now, can we get some help?"

The man-child looked at the three of them, then nodded his head and turned to the door. It slid open without a sound, and brightness once again filled the small chamber. The young man stepped outside for a moment and returned with three beds. All three of them were floating on air, like a lily pad on water. Six men accompanied the beds, all of them older than the boy, and he turned to them and whispered. They all nodded their heads and moved in pairs towards the three downed members of AT-1, not making a sound. John closed his eyes and rested his chin on his chest, wishing for his pounding headache to go away. It only intensified, however, when the silence was shattered by a frightened yelp.

"Who are you? Get away from me!" John lifted his head to see Adien fighting with the two men who were trying to help him. Shaking his head, he moved forward, speaking the whole time.

"Ford, Ford, its ok. They are here to help." Adien calmed immediately on hearing John's voice, and turned his head towards the location of the sound. There was a single tear in his eye, and John realized the problem.

"Say something, you guys. He can't see you, so he has to hear you." John didn't know what it was like to not be able to see the world around him, but he had a blind aunt. Every time he had gone to her house, he had to talk almost non-stop so she could hear where he was. Both of the men grumbled something unintelligible, each in turn, and John watched Adien's head snap towards each of them as they spoke. The tension eased out of his shoulders, and the second time they reached for him, he only flinched slightly. The bed holding Rodney floated by, flanked on both sides by one of the men. John thought something looked odd about them, but didn't think any more of it as he was gently pushed back onto a bed of his own.

"I want to see Teyla. I won't let you touch me before then, not until I see her." The men nodded their approval and set out towards a large building about a quarter mile away. 'I guess hospitals look the same no matter what galaxy you're in,' John thought to himself. As they got closer, he could see that the building was in fact, a small complex of buildings. The three floating beds went into the closest one, turning down a dizzying maze of corridors until they reached a large room. It was painted a stark white, and the light reflecting off the walls was almost too intense. But none of that mattered to John the moment he saw the table in the center of the room.

Teyla laid there, her skin almost as pale as the walls around her. Her hair had been cropped short, shorter than Liz's, and a white bandage covered part of her face. There was a nasty gash alongside her ear, and the one hand he could see was bandaged up. A circular device was placed in the center of her forehead and was blinking rapidly. The sheet covered the rest of her body, but John was reassured by the slight rise of her stomach. He slid off his bed and made his way over to her, tears welling in his eyes.

John figured it would have been bad, but this looked like she had fought a knife and lost. There were a number of small scrapes along her arms, but none of those were large enough to need bandaging. He figured he must look just as bad, but there were no mirrors around. John stood next to her bed for a moment before slipping his hand into hers, glad to feel its warmth.

"I'm here now, babe. I'm not going anywhere, except for right there to get cleaned up." John looked over to where Rodney and Adien sat on their beds, the men surrounding them. Now that they were in a brighter room, John took a good look at them.

Adien looked pretty well scratch free, but it looked like the back of his head had been hit with a sledgehammer. He couldn't believe the guy was conscious, much less coherent. That looked to be one nasty skull fracture. The doctors, or whatever they were, were trying to get him to lie on his stomach, but it was obvious they didn't speak any English. Rodney piped up and tiredly told Ford what they wanted, and he promptly did as told. Once on his stomach, they placed one of those circle-shaped things on his temple and John watched his second-in-command relax into a deep sleep.

Rodney was a different story. He looked like he had gone to war with the same demons as Teyla, and it looked like he had fared just as well as she did. He was covered in half a dozen large gashes, along with a black eye that was already quite dark. The same thing that gave him the bump on his forehead, which John figured gave him a concussion, probably caused that black eye. Rodney noticed his stare and smiled.

"You aren't a beauty queen yourself, you know." John figured he was right. Now that he had been awake and moving, all of his extremities hurt. His right hand felt like one or more fingers had been broken, and he absentmindedly wondered why he didn't notice that before. The men who had helped him to the 'hospital' were at his side, speaking in the same strange language as before. John leaned down over Teyla and pressed his lips to her own, glad she was alive. He turned to his bed and motioned for the men – what were their names? – to bring it closer, which they did. John sat on it while he was poked and prodded at, then he was gently pushed back until he was lying down. One of the circles was placed on his head, and he began to feel drowsy. As he fell asleep, John realized that Atlantis would be looking for them. Before he had a chance to say some thing, though, he was asleep.

? Space?

The blonde man-child stood in the doorway the entire time, not speaking the entire time. He nodded to one of the men, who turned back to his companions and spoke in perfect English.

"Heal them as best as you can, then begin the procedure."

? Space?

A/N Like they were going to get off that easy! If they had, would there be a story? And, What happened to Liz? What procedure? Will I ever stop asking questions and just type the next chapter? Find out next time on… Growing Up Ancient: Chapter 8!


	8. An Ancient Surprise

A/N Chapter 8. That's it.

? Space?

"Here are the results you wanted, Carson." Jana slipped the folder into his hand and kissed him on the cheek, holding herself back only because they were on duty.

"Good. Now, lets see if anything showed up." Carson opened the folder and studied it, his eyes flitting amongst the pages of information. Jana set her head on his shoulder, reading things as he flipped through.

"That's odd." Jana stopped Carson from flipping the pages any further.

"What's odd?" Carson was a bit slower at reading, so Jana pointed it out to him.

"These are the results of the amniocentesis. How in the world does the Ancient gene show up there?" Jana tapped the graph in question, which clearly showed that Liz's unborn child carried the Ancient gene.

"I don't know, but it shouldn't be possible. Neither Liz or Rodney have the gene, at least not naturally."

"So the gene therapy didn't do this?" Jana had grabbed the folder and held it closer to read the information that went along with the graph.

"It shouldn't have been able too. I artificially introduced that gene, so he has it, but I didn't think it had actually integrated into his genetic code. This could be what's caused this coma-like state." Carson moved over to Liz's bedside, checking her vitals again. For all intents and purposes, she was in a coma, except her brain activity was more like that of someone with a concussion. Her child was in the same exact state, which was what had Carson most worried. Babies couldn't handle being in that state for long, and it had already been four hours. Nothing he had tried to wake her had worked, at least, not yet. The only thing he hadn't quite tried was time, but he was beginning to get tired of waiting.

"What do you mean, it could be the problem? You don't think the baby actually got this from Rodney, do you?" Jana moved to the other side of Liz's bed and picked up her hand. She squeezed slightly, but Elisabeth gave no response.

"It's the only thing that makes sense."

"So, if the baby has the ancient gene, but Liz doesn't, that could cause this. It's like the two systems are fighting each other." Carson looked up and smiled brightly at Jana. "What did I say?"

"If you have two computers that won't communicate with each other, what do you do?" Carson moved to one of the medical refrigerators and began rummaging around.

"Upgrade the slower one. But what does – " Understanding dawned on Jana's face, but was quickly replaced by concern. "Carson, are you sure it's a good idea to introduce the gene while she's in this state?"

"If I don't do it now, I may not have another chance. She's been getting worse little by little. Soon her body won't be able to withstand the strain that would be put on it by the gene. Don't you remember how Rodney was right after I gave it to him?"

"He was very tired for a while, I remember that." Jana paused, and then cleared her voice. "I think we should do it. It might save her life. You are sure it wont make her worse, right?"

"If it does, it will be only a little worse. She'll be alright, don't worry." Carson grabbed the needle and bottle he had, filling the syringe with the clear liquid. "Well, here we go." Carson slid the needle into Liz's IV and injected the serum.

"Now what?" Jana rubbed her thumb along the back of Liz's hand. This was a woman she looked up to, respected as a leader, and here they were injecting her with a substance that could do God-knows-what.

"We wait. If it's going to work, it will be within the next half hour or so. Don't worry, lass, she'll be alright." Carson turned to the door as an irate Kavaugnah came bursting in to the infirmary, clutching his right hand to his chest.

"Get it off me! Get it off now!" The doctor of science's hair had come loose from his ponytail and was swinging madly about his face, making him look like a crazed madman.

"Calm down Doctor. Now, what seems to be the problem?" Kavaugnah didn't answer, but instead shoved his hand in Carson's face. "Uh huh, and what is that, if I may ask?"

"I don't know, just get it off me!" The scientist was shrieking quite loudly now, and a few passers-by poked their heads into the infirmary to see who had made Carson mad enough that he was hurting them. When they saw it was only Kavaugnah yelling, most everyone smiled and went about their business as usual. A couple of airman even had the guts to shoot a thumbs-up his way, but the irate scientist saw those and flew into a temper-tantrum that would put any toddler to shame. He leaped up onto one of the beds, frantically clawing at the gooey substance covering his hand. If Carson wasn't mistaken, it was growing ever so slowly.

"Jana, dear, could you come get a sample of this? And get one of the isolation rooms ready." Jana turned to walk off when another string of profanity escaped the scientist's lips. Carson turned back to her and sighed. "I say Iso room 4 ought to be good.

Jana stifled a giggle. Iso room 4 was completely sound proof, as well as the fact that the doors only opened from the outside. It was often held as a threat, but this time Carson was serious. She told one of the nurses to go and prep the room for a patient, all the while grabbing a sample kit. She handed the kit to Carson, who took his sample as quickly as humanly possible. He pushed the scientist in Jana's direction, nodding to show that he was ready to go. She spoke quietly to him, telling him about how important this discovery could be to Atlantis, which seemed to inflate his ego enough to quiet his shouts to soft grumbles. Jana locked Kavaugnah in the Iso room and walked off, whistling a happy tune to herself. Walking back into the main infirmary, she noticed that there was an unexpected spectator.

"Elisabeth, it's good to see you awake. Let me go and get Carson." Jana disappeared into the testing lab, and after a few words were spoken, came back out followed by the doctor in question.

"Good morning, lass. Lets see how you are." He started checking the array of machines that had been hooked up to her, adjusting some and removing others, until the only thing left was the tube in her throat.

"Now, just give me a good cough on three, ok?" Liz nodded her head to show she understood. The tube was uncomfortable to say the least, and she couldn't wait to have it out.

"One… Two… Three!" Carson pulled gently on the tube, and with the help of her couch, it slid easily out of Liz's mouth. "Ok, its ok, drink this." A cup with a straw sticking out of it was pressed to her lips and she took a few tentative sips, letting the cool water slide down her throat.

"Rodney?"

Carson and Jana both looked at each other, not sure if they should tell her the news. Liz saw the look that passed between them and croaked out, "Late?"

Seeing no point in lying to her any longer, Carson nodded his head and answered her. "Over 16 hours late. Peter has dialed in repeatedly, but they aren't even getting a radio signal. Sgt. Bates recommended against a search team. He said it was too risky." Liz became visibly paler, and Jana held up the cup for her to get another drink. She put the straw in her mouth, but her eyes were scanning the room.

"Why am I here?" Her voice was becoming stronger now, clearer.

"Well, we were hoping you could tell us what happened. Peter says he brought you some reports you had asked for, then, a few minutes later, you screamed. He says you yelled Rodney's name. By the time anyone got there, you were passed out. This is the first time you've woken up, actually." Liz did the math in her head. If Peter had brought her the reports 3 hours after the start of the mission, and they were 16 hours overdue, that meant she had been asleep for almost… 25 hours.

"I've been asleep that long?" Carson and Jana nodded grimly, obviously worried about her. Another thought hit her. "Dr. Beckett, please tell me my baby is OK. Please."

"Actually, we think he is the cause of all this." After a brief pause, he continued. "Some how, your baby has the Ancient gene. We expected this with Teyla and John, because he was born with it, and the Athosians have something similar to it, just a bit further down the evolutionary path. But neither you or Rodney have it, at least, not naturally."

"So how did this happen? Was it Rodney's artificial gene?"

"That's what we think. I don't pretend to understand how it happened, but we think that the Ancient gene has actually become part of Rodney's DNA, instead of just being an activator." Carson stopped and looked to Jana, not sure if he should tell her the next part of it. He didn't have to worry, however, as Jana beat him to it.

"We also had to introduce the gene to you, Dr. Weir. We figured that the difference in yours and your baby's genetic codes was what was keeping you in a coma like state."

"It's alright, Dr. Foster, you did what you had to do." Liz leaned back into the pillows a bit more. All this activity was beginning to wear her out.

"You should rest. I'll wake you if any news comes." Carson turned to leave, but Liz's voice stopped him.

"Tell Bates to send a rescue mission or I will throw his ass into an opening wormhole. There are four good people out there that I am not going to be responsible for killing. Make sure they are prepared for anything." Liz finally leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Aye, I'll deliver the message personally." Carson left the room while Jana made her way to the labs to test Kavaugnah's pink goo.

"Dr. F- I mean, Jana, did Carson say he? As in, my son?"

"That he did. Congratulations. Now, sleep." Liz closed her eyes and let the tiredness envelop her, but not before she saw a picture of Rodney. He was bandaged, but alive. Liz knew she should tell someone, but sleep overcame her completely before she could make a sound.

? Space?

Teyla slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She was still in the hospital room, but no one was around. Something held her hand, albeit very loosely, and she turned to look at whatever was causing the disturbance. What greeted her eyes was a sight she thought was only a dream. John lay on a bed near her, his hand holding onto hers. On his forehead was one of the circular devices. The last time she had woken up, she had heard the other men talking about them. Apparently, it was supposed to keep her asleep, but didn't seem to be working very well. Teyla reached up and fingered the device on her head. She tried wiggling it, but it was actually embedded in her forehead. It couldn't be that deep, so she decided to chance it. She tugged experimentally and found that the pain associated was minimal compared to what she would have expected.

After a hard pull, the device was lying in the palm of her hand. Part of her said she should have left it, but somewhere deep inside she knew something was wrong. Teyla sat up and was hit with a wave of nausea. After a few deep breaths, she was able to hold down whatever lunch she may have had, although she didn't really know what time it was. The quiet sound of footsteps reached her ears, and Teyla lay back on the bed, placing the device on her forehead just as the doors opened. Two of the men entered and looked at all of the patients.

One of them seemed particularly interested in her, and she wondered for a moment if they knew she had pulled the device free. Only when he spoke did she realize it wasn't the device he was interested in at all.

"Once they are freed, I think I'm going to keep the woman. She's far better looking than any of the females here." No! She was John's wife, and would die before this –man- could get his slimy hands on her. They continued to talk, then, after what seemed to be an eternity, they left the room.

Teyla sat up again, this time without the nausea, and turned to John. Maybe, by pulling off the devices on them as well, all of them would be freed. Fighting in a group was much more preferable to fighting alone. With that thought, Teyla began pulling on the device imbedded in John's forehead, hoping it was as shallow as hers had been. It slid out easily, and it was only a few minutes until he woke.

"Teyla?" She held a finger to her lips, trying to tell him to be quiet. John seemed to understand, and sat up in his bed. He grabbed his head as soon as he was upright, and Teyla placed her hands on top of his.

"Nausea?" He only nodded his head slightly, and continued to sit there for a few more minutes. He finally released the squeeze-hold on his head and looked her in the eye.

"I was so worried about you? Why are you out of bed?" He reached out and pulled her into a tight hug, his lips capturing her own. They stayed like that for several minutes, until the need for air broke them apart.

"I will explain everything in time. Meanwhile, we must remove these from Lieutenant Ford and Dr. McKay." She held up the pair of circular devices in her hand, showing him the problem. "Somehow, they are drugging us with these. We do not belong here, nor are we being helped beyond the barest of means."

John just nodded his head, still to groggy to come up with a good argument. He flipped his legs over the side of the bed and stood, his legs protesting at having to bear his weight so soon. He stood still for a moment, letting his body adjust to being upright. Finally, once he was comfortable standing, he smiled.

"Time to break out."

? Space?

A/N Oh yes, I did graduate from Evil Academy. Top of my class, actually. Don't worry, chapter 9 is partway done already, and shouldn't take that long to get up. Anyways, much luv to everyone who reviews!

P, L, aEF,

FaC


	9. Rescues and Theories

A/N Chapter Nine. And wow, is muse on a roll! I wrote this on an hour and a half of sleep, followed by two exams. So, if it is crap, let me know, and I will pullit down and fix it.

Oh yea. If all the characters seem a bit… off, that's not because I'm tired. It's because the events of this story have taken them in a different direction then canon has, so they have changed in different ways. Do you really think Rodney will stillbe a snaky jerk if he has a kid on the way? I think not.

? Space?

"Five more minutes, Grams." Adien Ford rolled over on his back and was greeted by an unpleasant surprise. Absolute blackness stared back at him, its inky depths suffocating him. He could make out three voices chattering quietly nearby. One was Teyla's; one was John's, and the grunting sound seemed to be a very McKay-ish thing to do.

"I do hope your Grams is a bit better looking than me, Adien." John turned back to McKay, who was struggling with the remnants of his shirt. Both Teyla and John had gotten new clothes, and Ford's had stayed largely intact, but poor Rodney had to wear the same tattered remains that he had been brought in, blood stains and all. One sleeve was missing, along with a pant leg, and the rest was merely ribbons held together by a few threads. He scowled down at himself before sliding off the bed, holding the side of it for a moment to get his bearings.

"Umm, S-John, I, well, I can't get down." John looked over at Adien and realized the problem.

"I'll help you out, just give me a moment to find a way out of here." Both Teyla and McKay stared at John, not sure why Ford couldn't get off the bed himself. He returned the glances with a false smile, but it did nothing to quell their fears.

"Adien, can I tell them? I think they are going to find out the first time you plant your face in the dirt anyway." He didn't answer for a moment, then nodded his head. John turned back to the people he considered family, well, at least one of them really was, and prepared to break the news.

"He's blind." Teyla's face remained impassive, save for her eyes, but Rodney was a whole different ball game.

"The skull fracture." He was uncharacteristically quiet, then simply reached out and grabbed the four circular devices. "Maybe these will come in useful." He walked right over to Adien and touched him without a word. John was surprised that Ford hadn't gotten nervous like before, and when he asked McKay laughed.

"Just do this. It helps him, well, almost see with his ears. Like a bat does." He made a series of chirping noises, just barely audible unless his head was facing you. Adien turned instinctively towards the noise, his eyes almost focusing.

"Ok, at the risk of a lecture, how in the world does that work?" (A/N Yea, I'm no doctor, so this is a complete use of my artistic license. I don't know if it works, I don't know any blind people.)

"Its just one sound. Adien can narrow down one small sound as opposed to a voice, which is a bunch of different sounds mixed together. Well, that's the condensed version anyway." He turned back to Ford and helped him off the bed. Rodney stepped away, still making the chirping noise. Adien turned to face him a moment before taking a tentative step forward.

"Good job Ford."

"Don't talk. He'll end up getting lost and tripping over his own feet." McKay took another step, and this time Adien moved right along with him. John gave the signal for them to move out, and both he and Teyla moved to the door.

The plan was simple. Teyla and John would move ahead and clear the way for Rodney to lead Adien through. Once they had caught up, Teyla and John would move again, and so on. There was no resistance getting out, as no one expected them to be awake. Once out side the building, John did a quick scan of the surroundings. On a hill almost five miles away stood the Stargate, calling them like a beacon in the night. John moved back to the group and crouched down.

"The Stargate is about 5 miles from here, give or take. Now, the only thing is, is that there is that damn forest in the way. Ford, I don't think you can go through. I think our best bet is to run to the 'gate, no pauses."

"I understand, Sir." Adien hung his head on his chest. Once again, he was the burden, the problem for everyone.

"You won't be alone. Rodney, I know you are injured, but-" His words were cut off by McKay's sharp reply.

"Go. The sooner you get there, the sooner you can get back. Just make sure you bring a puddle jumper, bring Beckett, and tell him to bring a clot-busting agent with him. I don't know what they are called, but bring the strongest one."

John nodded his head and turned to Teyla. "Can you run that far? Or should I leave you here and come back?" He knew in his heart what she would say, but the question needed asking.

"I am coming with you."

"I figured as much. Adien, Rodney, find a place to hide. Liz is going to be pissed enough that you didn't come back with us, don't get caught again." Rodney nodded and whispered to Ford, who in turn let go of his arm.

"Get going." John nodded and stood. Teyla joined him in scanning the path before going.

"If we go this way, there are less trees. Stay close to me, ok?" She shook her head and they both started off, a definite limp noticeable in Teyla's run, but otherwise ok.

"Adien, I'm only going to be a few minutes. Yell if you need anything." Rodney was being uncharacteristically nice, seeing as his own neck was on the line here as well, but Adien had become a friend to him. Even after all his snaky comments, the man still put up with him, and in his book, that was a friend.

? Space?

"AT-3, prepare for debarkation." Peter Grodin's voice rang out over the Ancient's version of a loudspeaker, and seven volunteer military and civilian personnel gathered around the stone ring. All of them had volunteered for this mission, not knowing what fate had befallen AT-1, and all of them just wanted to get going so they could get home again.

Peter had already dialed the first two chevrons, and was shocked when the rest lit up on their own. He turned the iris on, but his computer started to beep. Looking at it, he realized it was Major Sheppard's IDC. He wasted no time in calling Dr. Beckett to the 'gate room, but the physician was already on his way. He was supposed to be with AT-3, but was running a bit late.

"Major! Teyla! You had us all scared out of our wits, lad." He took in the bandages they wore, and the fact that Teyla was favoring one leg, and started yelling at the medics that were running in. The gate whooshed closed behind them, and Carson was startled to find that it was only the two of them.

"Where are Rodney and Adien?" John was bent over, his hands on his knees, but at the sound of Ford's name he looked up.

"Jumper. Clot buster. Go back." John managed to get out the main points between gulps of air, but Carson tuned out everything he had heard the moment he heard 'back'.

"Oh no, Major, you are going to the bed that has your name on it, and you lass, are joining him."

"You do not understand, Doctor. We must go back. We are healthy enough for the trip. The natives' left us slightly injured but healed the life-threatening problems. Lieutenant Ford and Dr. McKay cannot make it to the Stargate without our help." Carson looked incredulously at the ragged pair in front of him, not quite sure what to do with them. He opted for the easiest question first.

"And why can't they make it back alone?"

"Adien's been blinded, doc. McKay does this click-y thing with him, but there are these trees. That's why we need a jumper. I told them we would be back. Now, come one! I'll explain on the way!" John began to make his way to the jumper bay, and Carson, against his better judgment, followed him.

"You both know I am going to keep you in the infirmary for a while, right?" Carson had followed silently to the jumper, only speaking while they were boarding it.

"Dr. Beckett, Dr. McKay requested that we bring a strong 'clot-busting agent'. Do you have such a thing on your person?" Carson looked at Teyla blankly for a second, then shook his head.

"I would have to go to the med lab for that. Do we have time, lad?" Carson was already standing, not wanting to waste a moment.

"I'll do preflight while you're gone. But hurry up, those people weren't all that kind to us while we were there, and neither were the trees." Carson nodded and disappeared out the back hatch.

? Space?

"Rodney? Rodney, where are you?"

"About 10 feet in front of you. Don't worry, I found a place to hide, and its close. Lets get moving though. I really don't feel like being an experiment." Rodney helped Adien to his feet and liked arms once again. Taking the steps slowly, he continued to click so that he could find the way. After about ten minutes they reached the hiding spot Rodney had found. It was nothing more than a bowl-shaped depression in the ground, but it put them both below ground level and still visible from a jumper.

They sat in silence for a while, with Ford picking at the grass by his feet and Rodney keeping a look out for gate activity.

"What are you thinking about?" Ford looked towards McKay's voice, his eyes still eerily unfocused.

"Mandy. I wish I could see her again." Rodney just stared at him for a moment, and then shook his head.

"That's why I told them to bring one of those clot-buster thingy majiggers, whatever you call them. I have a theory."

"Want to let me in on this 'theory', seeing as I'm the subject of it?"

"No. If I do, and it doesn't work, I'll have gotten your hopes up for nothing, and that's not fair to you." Rodney stuck his head above the rim of the bowl, and smiled. "The jumper's here!"

? Space?

"I got it. I also have a few passengers." Beckett climbed back aboard the jumper, followed by Jana and a very angry Elisabeth. Before John could turn in his seat, a hand connected with the back of his head.

"I think I deserved that," he grumbled as he rubbed his now-sore head. John closed the back hatch and powered up the jumper's engines.

"Jumper One, this is Atlantis Base. The gate is dialed and you are cleared for launch."

"Roger that, Atlantis Base. Jumper One is a go." John maneuvered the puddle jumper in front of the gate and gunned the engines. "Hold on tight, kids. We're moving out." The small craft flew effortlessly into the event horizon and materialized on the other side. The small town they had been in was clearly visible from the air, and John had no trouble locating the clearing they had left Adien and Rodney at. Both of them were waiting for the jumper, Rodney following its motions as it landed.

The hatch lowered to the ground, but John ordered everyone to stay put and be quiet. Carson watched in awe the way Rodney was able to handle getting Adien in the jumper and seated before everyone began talking. Liz pulled him close and kissed him, but reluctantly let him go so he could help Carson.

"John, get out of here. And don't fly into any trees!" Rodney turned his attention back to Adien, who was leaning heavily on his shoulder. Carson pulled out the requested supplies and handed them to Rodney.

"It's your show, lad. And they are called anti-coagulants, not clot-busters." Rodney nodded, not really paying attention.

"How much should I give him?" He had scanned the clear bottle, but there was nothing on it to indicate any kind of dosage.

"What are you doing with it?"

"I want to thin his blood by…" Rodney seemed to think for a moment, and then answered. "Ten percent, give or take. That should be enough."

"I thinkI see where you are going. Ford, you're going to feel a sharp prick in the back of your head, ok laddie? Don't worry about it, I'll tell you when it's coming." Carson drew out the needed dosage and handed the bottle to Jana, who was standing nearby.

"Ok Adien, here goes nothing." Carson stabbed the needle in swiftly, not giving it any time to hurt. He injected the clear liquid into Ford's skin and handed the needle to Jana. She deftly placed the cap on it and tossed it in the bin.

"Um, guys, I feel a bit dizzy now. Can I lie down?" Adien was beginning to sway a bit, and Rodney knew he was about to slip.

"Here you go, lie right here." Rodney pulled his torn jacket off the bench to make room for his head and laid him down slowly.

"Are we done playing super-doctor back there? Because that event horizon is looking pretty inviting."

"We're ready. Lets go home." Everyone nodded his or her agreement, and John effortlessly flew the jumper through the event horizon, towards home.

? Space?

And there is Chapter 9. I'm about to tie this thread up, but many more surprises lie ahead for our favorite group of Atlantian Adventurers! Its looking 30-40 chapters, ballpark you guys. So much more awaits us just around the little purple arrow!

And the purple Reveiw button is nice... I love getting those! Hint, Hint


	10. Sights Seen

A/N Still no Frito box with notes in it. So, on behalf of you, my lovely readers, I'm squashing all ego I just built up in that sentence. Heh. I went back and re-read everything I posted, and I'm pretty sure I know what I was thinking when I wrote it, and where the bunnies wanted me to go next. So, without any more babbling, here's chapter 10!

P.S. This is one week later, y'all.

? Space?

"Back in bed now, Major, before I give you a very strong sedative." John groaned out loud, but acquiesced to Dr. Beckett's request. He had been sitting next to Adien's bed, helping him with the visual exercises Jana had come up with.

"I've been in here a week, Doc, and all that time I never eventried to break out. Can't a guy get a break?" John pulled his blankets up under his chin and laid his head back on his pillow.

"No, you can't. What you can do is lay there and be quiet while I tend to my other patients." Carson moved to Teyla, who was quietly waiting in her bed.

"How do you feel, lass?" He pulled out the stethoscope and placed the cold disk to her chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"I am feeling much better, thank you." Teyla had suffered the least of anyone, but even she was made to stay in the infirmary for a week. Her stay had been much quieter than that of her teammates, Ford included. He had gone into a shell after returning to Atlantis, but the dangling promise of recovery pulled him out. Carson thought he might need glasses for reading and some other things John didn't remember, but that was nothing compared to total blindness.

Adien gave all the credit to Rodney, whose quick thinking was the main reason he would be able to see his hand in front of his face again. Along with the anti-coagulant that had been administered, he was given a drug found in one of the Ancient labs. It was supposed to heal damage to the optic nerve, which was a major concern of Carson's. Going that long without a steady blood flow wasn't good for the tissues.

Rodney had nested down in the corner bed along with his laptop and a few scanning devices. John had spent some time helping him, but for the most part the scientist was quietly working. He had spent some time examining the bandages they all wore on their return to Atlantis. After deciding there was nothing significant enough to warrant further investigation, he had focused his attentions on the circular devices that John and Teyla had pocketed.

"Carson, Jana, come and take a look at this." Both of the doctors dropped what they were doing and made their way over to the seated scientist. He had only spoken a few words to anyone besides Liz, so whatever he had found warranted a quick response.

"What do ya got there Rodney?" Carson reached out to turn the computer towards him, only to receive a swat to the wrist. "Touchy, aren't we?"

Rodney only grabbed one of the devices and held it out. "As best as I can figure, they impersonate your immune system, but much better. What would normally take about a week to heal only takes a few hours with one of these. I'm guessing that's why they didn't bother to bandage our smaller cuts. It's ingenious, really."

"And that must be what happened to your black eye. Remember, on the planet? It was there, then gone." John circled his own eye with his finger to illustrate his point.

"Are they useable now?" Jana had picked one up and was turning it over in her hand. The disk resembled old flying saucer accounts, complete with blinking lights. They were smooth on the bottom, except that there was a set of needles surrounding the edge. Jana was careful not to stab herself with one, as there was no telling what effect they would have on a healthy person.

"No, they are dead. It seems that they would have to be recharged every few hours or so, as their power requirements are greater than the source can generate for any length of time. I don't think we have a way to recharge them either. Although, I might be able to reverse engineer them once I'm out of here. I'll see if Dr. Zelenka might help me with them." Rodney scooped them up and placed them in a cup. Just as he finished clearing off his lap, Adien gave a great sneeze, which scared everyone in the room.

"Geez Ford. I about jumped out of my skin!" John had lifted about a foot of the bed, and was only now soothing his frazzled nerves. Teyla looked like she was doing the same thing, but much more calmly than her husband.

Adien wiped his nose on a kleenex that had been handed to him. He finished and looked around the room, not really expecting to see anything. To his surprise though, he could make out dim shapes in the light.

"Carson? Are you wearing a blue shirt?" Everyone turned towards Adien in surprise.

"Yes I am laddie. Why?" No one was prepared for what was said next.

"Because, well, I think I can see it."

? Space?

I was gonna end it here, but I couldn't be that mean!

? Space?

"Peter, I'm going to head down to the infirmary to check on AT-1. Keep an eye on things up here for me?" Liz closed the door to her office, wondering why anyone would want a completely see-through room.

"You mean that you are going to check on Rodney, and the others just happen to be in the same room as him, so you are going to chat with them as well?" The technician nodded his head at Liz's curious look. "It's the third time you've gone down today, Dr. Weir. It's a bit obvious to everyone that you're worried."

"Yes, I am, but I believe it is warranted. He was beat up by a giant tree, after all."

"I understand. I just wanted to let you know, that if anything ever changes, it is rather obvious."

"Noted. Now, I'm headed down." Liz squeezed Peter shoulder before heading down the stairs in the direction of the infirmary. As she walked down the hall, Liz thought back to the strange day-mare she had just before passing out. At the time, she had chalked it up to an overactive imagination. After the second one, however, she began to get suspicious of something greater going on.

Liz was pulled out of her thoughts by her arrival at the doors to the infirmary. She passed through them, only to see everyone staring at Adien like he had just done the most amazing stunt they had ever seen. Apparently he had, because he turned and focused on her figure in the doorway.

"Hi there Liz."

? Space?

That's all for this one. I dedicate this chapter to Heather, whose constant nagging got me to sit and finish this chapter up. So, here ya go girl! Enjoy!


	11. The View From up Here

A/N Thanks a bunch for the reviews guys! I like getting those, really I do. So, in gratitude, I present… Chapter 11!

Oh yea. Some heavy spoilers for The Storm in the next few chapters. I'm deciding to integrate that into my little world, but it's going to be a bit different.

? Space?

"Here Adien. Try these ones on." Carson handed the thin-framed glasses to the young solider, who took them and twirled then slowly in his hand.

"Doc, I only have to wear these when I'm reading, right? Not off-world or anything like that?" Adien lifted the lenses to his face and slipped them on. He glanced over towards Amanda, who smiled at him.

"They work for you, honey. Very manly, actually." She looked over to Carson and smiled at him as well. He had made a good choice with the frames. They suited Adien's face perfectly.

"Uh huh. Well, so long as I don't have to wear them all of the time, I'll survive. I just don't think they are my style, you know?" Carson just shook his head.

"It'll take time to adjust, lad. I just need you to look over here so I can make sure the prescription is right." Carson pointed at the eye chart that had been placed on the opposite wall. "Just read the third line for me, please."

"E, C…"

? Space?

"I've read your reports, and I've spoken to every one of you. However, I still need to know. Is your team going to be ready to ship out once Lt. Ford has recovered?" Elizabeth sat across the table from the three members of AT-1 who were not currently busy. Rodney McKay was focused solely on Liz, as was usual for him during a briefing. Major Sheppard was glancing around the room whenever he felt the need, but for the most part he was also paying attention.

Teyla, however, was busily playing with the hem of her shirt. She had decided to take a trip to the mainland to visit her fellow Athosians. This would be her first trip back since discovering that she was with child, and she was a bit nervous about everyone's reaction. Without even looking over, John snaked his hand over hers and squeezed it softly. She knew that whatever she might have to go through, that he would be there.

"Teyla? Do you believe your visit to the mainland will be finished within a week?" Teyla snapped her head up, having been so lost in thought that she missed the question the first time around.

"Yes, I hope to return before then. Are you not planning to accompany Dr. McKay?" Teyla had finally let go of her shirt and focused on the briefing that was going on around her.

"Yes, I believe it would serve as a bit of a vacation as well as an excellent opportunity to discuss continued relations with the Athosian people." Liz stood from her seat, followed quickly by Rodney and John. Teyla was slower to stand, but she was up nonetheless.

"Alright then, once Dr's Beckett and Foster are ready, we'll head off for the mainland. Until then, dismissed." John and Teyla filed out of the Atlantian briefing room, but Rodney hung back a moment.

"Liz, can I steal you for a moment?" Rodney smiled mischievously at her.

"My office is glass, Rodney. And Peter is smirking at the look you just gave me." Liz nodded her head towards the window and smiled. Rodney blushed a little but pressed forward.

"Ah, who cares? Listen. I was thinking it should only take you a few hours to talk to the Athosians, right?" Liz nodded her head, not sure where this was headed. "Well, don't make any plans afterwards." Rodney rocked back on his heels and smiled brightly.

"And why would I do that?"

"Just because. No more questions, you'll just have to find out later."

"So, you're warning me that I'm going to be surprised later? Not much of a surprise then."

"Well, I thought, oh, never mind. Just make sure to finish up your talks before night, ok?" Rodney moved to the door, then scooted back over to the desk. Leaning over, he gave Liz a quick kiss before retuning to the exit. "I'm going to be in my lab for a bit, so, I'll see you in the jumper." He left the room, the door sliding shut silently behind him. Liz could see him stop at Peter's desk and hand him something that looked suspiciously like a candy bar. Peter stared at it for a moment before pocketing it with a smile. Rodney straightened back up and left the control room, presumably off to his lab.

Liz shuffled the papers on her desk and sighed. Hopefully the doctors would be ready to go within the hour, and, barring any major complications, she might actually get a real vacation.

With any luck, of course.

? Space?

"Alright everyone. This is your captain speaking. Please remain seated until the puddle jumper comes-" John Sheppard was seated in the pilot's seat, making sure that the jumper was ready for flight. Next to him was Adien Ford, and behind Adien was Liz. Teyla had thrown her jacket into the seat behind her husband and was currently helping Carson and Jana with their equipment.

"John, we aren't even moving. Why in the world would we need to sit?" Rodney was standing between Adien and John, watching the pre-flight sequence.

"It sounded good. Why do you have to question everything?" John pushed a few random buttons and watched as a light began blinking.

"I'm a scientist. That's what I do. Why did you turn that on?" Rodney pointed to the light, which indicated that the shield had been activated. He watched John push another button, and the light was switched off.

"To make sure it hadn't been damaged. These ships to get shot at rather regularly, you know."

"Yea and I'm usually in it." Rodney grumbled another few words beneath his breath before turning to Adien. "Everything working over here?" He reached his hand towards one of the inviting buttons, but Adien swatted it away.

"It would be better if you don't touch it." Rodney rubbed his wrist and moved away.

"Fine, I know where I'm not wanted." He moved Teyla's jacket off her chair and sat in it. Rodney twisted so that he was facing Liz, who was sitting quietly with her head leaned back and her eyes closed. He just sat there, quietly watching her. She was so beautiful when she was relaxed, like all of the worry was erased from her face.

Rodney had never understood what all the women we babbling about when they first heard Teyla was pregnant, about her 'glowing'. But, now that Liz was pregnant as well, he could tell. There was a change in her. It wasn't obvious, not by any means, but it was still there. It was like she was emanating complete happiness from within.

"Hey everyone, ready to go?" John had finally finished checking the jumper, and was now ready to leave. Liz stirred and opened her eyes at his call, and Rodney was a little upset that she had woken. He had been content to watch her sleep forever.

Teyla moved to the forward section and smiled. "We have finished with the supplies and are ready to leave." Rodney stood and let Teyla have her seat, which she took gratefully.

"Hey McKay. You want a flying lesson this afternoon?" John stood up from his chair and pointed to it.

"Uh, I, um, really? I can fly the jumper?" Rodney was grinning from ear to ear. Sure, John had promised him lessons, but had always found a reason to back out of them. Now he was practically pushing him into the pilot's seat.

"You can learn how, yes. It's a simple trip, no Wraith, so you're on." Rodney turned back and smiled at Elizabeth before plopping himself in the chair.

"Ford, why don't you let me sit here and teach him?"

"No argument from me." Adien stood and moved into the back next to the doctors."

"Alright McKay. Just connect with the ship and concentrate on turning on the engines while I let Grodin know we're ready to go." John reached over and pushed the button on the console that connected him to the main control room.

"Atlantis base, this is Major Sheppard. Jumper one is ready to embark."

"Rodger that, Jumper one. Have a nice trip to the mainland." Peter responded quickly to the radio call and opened the roof hatch in the jumper bay.

"I got the engines on. Now what?" Rodney had his hands wrapped tightly around the controls.

"Just concentrate on lifting the jumper off the ground and everything should be ok." Rodney nodded and closed his eyes for a moment. The jumper shuddered a bit, then lifted itself through the space in the ceiling.

"Doing pretty good there, McKay. Just keep the link between your mind and the jumper and there won't be a problem.

"Why didn't Amanda come with us?" Carson looked over at his girlfriend and smiled.

"The lass is scared of flying. I needed someone to stay and watch the infirmary, and she volunteered because she doesn't like to fly." Jana laughed at this revelation.

"What is Adien going to do without her?" She knew the two were inseparable as of late, except for AT-1's occasional mission. Even then, Amanda had spent the entire time talking about Adien, right up until the point that he came back through the gate blinded. Jana still marveled at Carson's skill with recovering his eyesight.

"He's supposed to come back once we are all on the mainland, and he'll be back to pick us up in a few days." This came from Liz, who turned around in her seat to talk. Adien had moved to stand between Rodney and John after Rodney had lost control of the jumper. For a few seconds, they were in free fall, and Adien had grumbled about wanting to see his death before reaching it.

Teyla was scolding both her husband and Rodney for picking on Adien's new glasses, which he had donned upon request. Liz did have to admit, they looked odd on him, but it could be the fact that the frames looked like they were for someone much more… feminine.

Adien just yanked them off and shoved the lenses carelessly in his breast pocket, not worrying if they were damaged. Teyla just smiled at the both of them before looking out the front window. She had hoped to see the outline of the mainland, and it was there, but, there was something else off to the side.

"John, what is that?" She pointed her finger in the general direction of the disturbance. Her question caught the attention of the rest of the passengers, who all stood and clamored for a better view.

"McKay, better let me drive for a while." Rodney made no argument but stood from his seat to allow the Major in. John settled into the seat and grasped the controls.

"It looks like a storm. A big one at that." Rodney outlined the general shape with his hand.

"That doesn't look like any storm I've ever seen." John lifted the jumper's nose so that it was almost vertical and started an ascent into the stratosphere.

"John, what are you doing?" Even though the internal gravity of the jumper hadn't changed, Liz was latched onto the back of Adien's chair like a lifeline.

"Getting a better look at this thing. We need to see if this is a threat to Atlantis." John reached the altitude he desired and leveled off. He made a few circuits of the storm, mapping it with the jumper's sensors.

"This is bad." John pushed a few buttons and a screen appeared before the front window.

"I have to agree with John. This looks very bad." Rodney was staring intently at the screen; oblivious to the five people around him who were holding their breath.

"We need to go back to Atlantis. Now."

? Space?

Okies. There is chapter 11, y'all. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
